The present invention relates to data management, and more specifically, this invention relates to defining and managing storage resources within a converged system.
Converged systems are a popular way of centralizing management of resources. For example, current converged systems may implement pools of resources that may be shared by multiple applications. Examples of resources within a converged system include software, servers, compute resources, data storage devices, networking resources, etc.
However, current implementations of converged resources do not address several important concerns. For example, current converged systems do not allow for the management of storage resources in addition to computing resources. Additionally, current converged systems fail to enable an effective mapping of both storage resources and computing resources to organizational consumers. Further, current converged systems do not hierarchically allocate and use data storage resources. Further still, current converged systems fail to provide sufficient management functionality for storage capacity and data volumes. Also, current converged systems do not implement the specialization of storage layers.